Raven Regina
by Band Tash LGBT
Summary: King Arthur has been the unrulely King of Locksley Kingdom, and the even more pathetic Uncle to Robin of Locksley. Now he, David, Jefferson and Killian want to take out the King and have Robin take his rightful place again. But four men against an army was impossible. So, the four would need some help from the most powerful woman of their Kingdom. Regina Mills. #AUOUAT


_**My muse is going insane. I've been updating old stories and creating new ones. I just can't seem to come down from this high!**_

 _There are stories. Many stories. Of how someone has come to be in this land, a man and then there are fairytales. Some lost and forgotten. But where do these fairytales actually come from? Little Red Riding Hood, Snow White, Cinderella. They all have one thing in common. Each story is based on a true legend. Though some things told differently over the years. So much, in fact, that the truth becomes lies. The story I am to tell you now comes from a book found deep within the mountains of Essex. Buried in the soil. The pages were torn and the words barely readable but after some hard work and refinishing, I have been able to read the story. The first of anyone in all the worlds. And now, I am to tell you this great tale. And through this tale you will see, other fairytales are true as well. This is the story, of Raven Regina._

As a child, Regina had always been told by her mother, Cora, to always stay close to home. Regina never knew why her mother worried so much. Sure, she was adventurous and absolutely loved to be with her animal friends. But Cora would not let the girl out of her sights. Regina was what the townsfolk always called a _'Peculiar child'_ and often never let their children play with her. She was different without a shadow of a doubt, but Regina didn't see the problem with it. She would never hurt anyone or anything. But because of the worry displayed by other parents, and the constant worry of her mother going too far away from home, Regina kept to her back yard a lot. Playing with the rabbit friend who came along from time to time.

Every night Regina would lay in bed and think about what life would be like if she could fly. Soar high in to the sky, and when she slept at night she would only dream of being a bird. Letting her wings stretch out and fly out the window, and above the entire world. Looking down upon the people who judged her, flying for hours before making a turn in the skies and heading home. These dreams had always seemed real to the woman, and quite often she would wake not feeling rested and her arms hurting.

This went on for many years and it was when Regina was 21 years of age that she would find out more about herself than she ever thought possible. It all began in her home as she moved a log to the side of her fire to make room for another. Regina and Cora lived alone up here in the woods of Essex. A small cabin so the two needed to fend for themselves quite often. As Regina picked up a log from the basket beside the fireplace, there was a loud knock on the door. Regina jumped and looked quickly towards the door and then to her mother who rose from her chair. "Finish the fire, child." Cora said as she waved Regina back to her chores, "Ill deal with who is at the door."

Regina nodded her head and continued on with the fire. Throwing the log in to the flames as the embers bounced up and dance during in the cool air for a moment. Cora walked over and opened the door. On the outside of the door stood, David, a Shepard from the next town over. Jefferson. A man they claimed as mad because of all the hats he felt he needed to create. Killian Jones. A Mann with only one hand, his left hand a hook and he captained the Navy's ship which earned him the nickname, Captain Hook. Cora had heard many tales of how he had lost the hand, but didn't care to know which was real. Then there was Robin of Locksley. A thief to some, but to others a fallen Prince when his uncle had taken over the Kingdom. Which was exactly who led them there. King Arthur. A man who only got the title as King because he killed his own brother and threatened to kill Robin's mother if Robin didn't give up his throne. For the love of his mother, he did, but not before being embarrassed and having to work under the King.

Robin had went from being a Prince to being a worker in the Locksley kingdom. Having to give up his title as Prince as well. King Arthur of course denied any accusations to the fact that he had killed his own brother and convinced people Robin did in fact just want to be a regular boy without the hassles of a King or Prince. The people of the Kingdom and other Kingdom's believed such things but as for people like Cora, she knew the truth. So, seeing this man on her front porch with all these other men behind him wasn't sitting too well with Cora. "What do you want, /your highness/?" Cora's words were sarcastic, but it didn't seem to put the King off even a little bit.

Arthur put his arm out and lightly pushed Cora aside as he entered her home. "Things have gotten worse, Cora." Arthur said as his eyes Ladin on Regina, "Cattle dying, people dying... The Raven strikes again." Arthur said as he turned quickly to look at Cora again. He approached her quickly, "You think that you can keep such a beast locked up in your care?!"

With those words, Cora brought up her hand and slapped Arthur across the face. "I don't care who you are, you do not speak of my daughter in such a manner!" Cora exclaimed.

Her daughter? Regina swallowed thickly. Arthur thought she, Regina herself, was responsible for all the cattle and people out there dying? But she could never! Regina looked over to the me now standing in the doorway, who seemed to be trying to stifle some laughter as the King was slapped. "Silence!" Arthur exclaimed and they shut their mouths right away. Arthur looked back to Cora. "And for your lewd behaviour." Arthur looked to Cora with dark eyes. His hand rose and he slapped her back.

Cora fell to the ground and Regina could feel a rage burning within her. Her veins started to become cold. Her eyes became black as night. No one had really realized it but Robin. He took one look towards Regina and knew she was about ready to pounce and when she did? She would definitely be blamed for everything that had happened over the course of the past week. So, Robin moved quickly inside, not sure if she would hurt him or not but having to take the chance. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her along, acting as though he was just there to do his job. Regina fought against his hold, in which Robin practically ran out the door so Arthur wouldn't see, in case there was a change. Killian, David and Jefferson moved quickly out of the way as Robin walked through with her, and far enough away that he was out of ear shot. "Regina." Robin said in a calm voice, "You need to calm down. My uncle will get what's coming to him but you need to remain calm, just for a little while. Can you do that?"

Robin had turned Regina around as he spoke so now Regina could get a good look at the man. "I don't even understand what's going on." Regina said, honestly.

Robin took in a deep breath. Did she not know what she was? Had Cora never told her? "Just please. Trust me. Go quietly, and I'll take care of everything. Okay?" Robin asked, just as Arthur walked out and the other three men trailed behind him.

"Can you just tell me what's going on?!" Regina demanded, in a quiet tone.

"I will, but not right now." Robin replied, as the others got closed and Cora watched with sad eyes from her cabin. "Please," Robin continued, "Just promise me, you'll go quietly for now."

Regina looked over towards her mother. What secrets had this woman been keeping from her? What is it she didn't know? Something told Regina that the only way she'd find out was to trust this, Robin of Locksley. So she nodded her head. "Okay." She spoke, as she choked back some tears.

Robin wanted to hug and comfort her, but he couldn't. He would only show a weakness towards this woman and that was something his uncle could not see. "Good work, nephew." Arthur said to Robin as he patted him on the shoulder.

Arthur wrapped a tight hand around Regina's arm and pulled her towards the carriage, throwing her inside the cage he had trailing behind.

At the palace, Robin, Killian, David, and Jefferson all stood outside plucking the apples from a tree so that the maids could make themselves an apple pie. Killian looked around and once he saw that the four of them were alone, he turned to Robin. "Are you sure this girl is the key to you getting your Kingdom back?" Killian asked.

"You've seen my Uncle's men." Robin replied, "And the only ones willing to stand up and fight are the four of us. If she is capable of doing what others say, we need her."

"And if she can't?" David asked.

"Then we let her go home to her mother." Robin replied, "And I will deal with my uncle."

The men continued to pick the apples while down in the dungeons, Regina leaned against the stone walls, sitting on the floor. She hadn't really noticed until now, but as she looked up and across to the other dungeon, a blonde woman sat there staring at her. It wasn't until Regina looked at her that the girl finally spoke. "Hi!" She said with a wave, "I'm Alice. And you are?"

"Regina." Regina responded as she leaned her head back again.

"What you in for?" Alice asked. Regina never replied because she didn't even know why she was there. Alice pursed her lips and hummed a bit before continuing to talk. "I'm here cause I stole a horse from the guards. Rode her straight up to London before they caught me. Sentenced to death I was, but they didn't deserve that horse! Only reason I stoles him was because they was mistreating him."

Regina listened to Alice speak. It seemed soothing and some how passed the time, but she didn't reply. She wasn't very good at this. All she had ever really known was her mother and some of the animals who stopped by from time to time. Alice had continued on with different stories of her life and when she went to London with the stolen horse. How she had met someone there and would love to go back to see them once again. It wasn't until they heard the bang of a door from up the stairs that Alice had stopped talking. "What was that?" Regina asked and Alice simply shrugged her shoulders.

It went quiet for a moment, and the quietness had piqued Regina's curiousity more then the loud bang. So she crawled up to the bars, trying to see if she could see some sort of shadow on the wall by the stairs, about fifteen feet away. Then, she heard laughter. Quiet but sure. "Would you guys stop it?" Regina had heard Robin's voice. "He's not a doll you can dress up."

Hope had coursed through Regina now, as she got to her feet and put her hands to the bars. Watching as four shadows came in to view along the walls. And the first one in sight was Robin of Locksley, followed by Jefferson, David and Killian. "Hello Regina." Robin said, and now for the first time all day Regina smiled from ear to ear, "Ready to get out of here?"


End file.
